


[podfic] the boyfriend paperwork

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Worlds Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:07:10)Author's summary:Tyson's a drama queen, but Nate is the one who gave him a four-inch scar on his thigh, so it's possible that Tyson's earned a little whining. Nate will let him have it, anyway.
Relationships: Tyson Barrie/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] the boyfriend paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the boyfriend paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279803) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wu9ktcyw32u3ur2/the%20boyfriend%20paperwork.mp3?dl=0) (00:07:10)

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through authors with blanket permission and I found this and immediately wanted to record it. Unfortunately I was at my parents' house for Christmas at the time. So I recorded it as soon as I got home. Happy New Year to me
> 
> Thanks to somehowunbroken for having blanket permission and to Tyson Barrie and Nate MacKinnon for being such loveable morons.


End file.
